


Songs

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk what I'm really doing but I just think so many songs fit these characters so hope u like it! Also I suck at making a title for this series.WILL NOT CONTINUE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So i suck at making titles so if u have a better one tell me plz and I'll change it. Also if u have any ideas for this series comment the song, and who's it by, and the character. ONLY DOING PJO AND HOO ONES.  
> The song PSCHO by AVIVA.  
> I don't own anything from the song.

_You chain me up, still speculating_

That's how Nico felt every time Percy did anything kind to him or even just smiled.

_Never enough_

It wasn't always enough. Nico wished for what wasn't his.

_But soon you'll see I'm unrestrainable_

Nico could hold in much longer. He just couldn't.

_I'm uncontainable_

He couldn't hold it in it would eat him alive if he did.

_Any moment I'll have you begging_

At least thats what he hopes, wishes for.

_Don't turn your back_

Don't turn your back

_Oh can't you see that I'm untamable_

_I'm unmistakable_

Everyone knows the lonely child of Hades. The Ghost King. 

_I'm hearing it all, I hear it in my head_

All the voices. Hades telling him he's nothing. Him telling that he is worth it. The campers who talks about him behind his back. 

_Whispering, they're whispering again_

All the campers. All apart from him. 

_Hearing it all, they see me as a threat_

They do. The son of Hades. Cold. Heartless. Little do they know how hard his heart is beating. 

_Pushing me, pushing me to the edge_

He was being driven to the edge of Tartarus

_You keep calling me a psycho_

And your right. Even if you are only joking. 

_Got it in my head_

You did it. You actually did it. You got in my head and its driving me crazy. 

_Careful what you say_

I don't want you to think it too. 

_Think you might be right though_

I think so too. 

_You made me a psycho,_

You did it unintentionally. 

_A psycho_

I am a psycho. Cause of you. 

_You keep calling me a psycho_

Cause I am. 

_Thought that I was scared but I came prepared_

I'm ready now. 

_Think you might be right though_

You might be. 

_You made me a psycho,_

You did it unconsciously. 

_A psycho_

That's all I am. A psycho _._

_You made me a psycho, a psycho_

You did it. You. 

_(I'm a psycho)_

I am.

_You made me a psycho, a psycho_

You did it. You

_(I'm a psycho)_

I am. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's over and now I have the world's biggest headache. It was worth it thou.  
> I'm not gonna be doing the whole thing but I'm sooooooooooooo tired so give me a break I have school and we'll I have so many ideas my ADHD brain can't handle it even with all the energy drinks.


End file.
